Zetwal/Abilities and Powers
Strength Pre TS Zetwal is not a human first and foremost, as thus her attributes cannot be understood to work on levels exact with what one would expect from a person of her size. Because of this fact Zetwal's strength comes as a shocker to most people, she is in fact supernaturally strong, but not by a lot. While Zetwal's strength is not as titanic as the monsters that exist in the new world, Zetwal's physical abilities are nonetheless formidable for someone of her stature. She can easily destroy wood and dent most metals with punches and kicks without any formal training, perhaps indicating that she could theoretically be even stronger. Pos TS TBA Speed Far more impressive than her strength is Zetwal's speed, which is unnaturally fast for people with supernatural speed. Without any formal training or tutoring Zetwal was able to move as fast as a soru user in a straight line, while she was unable to turn or anything she still showed quite some potential for supersonic movement. Pos TS TBA Endurance Pre TS Despite her amazing speed and strength to a lesser extent Zetwal is not necessarily the toughest of fighters to take down with constant damage. Her defenses are not exactly top notch and she largely makes up for it with sheer force of will. Pos TS TBA Senses While it's not entirely obvious from the start that Zetwal is infact not a human when you come down to it and analyze her senses you understand that Zetwal in fact does not process information the same way humans do. First and foremost Zetwal does not have a sense of smell and cannot identify things by smell, her sense of taste is also compromised because of this so Zetwal can't fully appreciate the distinction between every kind of food, as such Zetwal draws preferences mostly based on texture and temperature rather than flavor. Zetwal's sense of hearing and touch function like a normal person's would the only sense that truly stands out is Zetwal's vision. Zetwal's eyes are far more advanced than human eyes and allows her to see very deep into the electromagnetic spectrum by adjusting her focus and muscles. Her range of vision is from: High-frequency radio waves to Soft X-rays, thus enabling her to see things that most people would be unable to see. She utilizes this ability of hers with her devil fruit to create extremely versatile applications. Mental Abilities Zetwal most peculiar physiological trait is the sheer number of mirror neurons in her brain. Their number is so large that Zetwal that it enables Zetwal to learn things at a truly mind staggering speed, her learning ability is so great that Zetwal learned how to talk fluently in less than a month. Her brain is so incredibly plastic that if Zetwal wanted she could learn all the moves of a Martial art in a day and memorize an entire book by reading it once. However this plasticity does not seem to be permanent, much like a baby's brain Zetwal's brain very slowly yet steadily seems to be specializing and she could very well lose this ability. Haki Because of her unique existence it's not entirely known if she can utilize haki. Life Return At an unspecified moment in time Zetwal learned how to utilize Life Return and effectively mastered it. Devil Fruit *''For more information see: Kurage Kurage no Mi, Model: Crystal Jellyfish'' By utilizing her Devil Fruit with Life Return Zetwal becomes many times more threatening. Martial Arts TBA Stats